Switch 2
by Moonangel24
Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask get suck in the past with Kagome and Inuyasha. what happens when Darien make a bet with Inuyasha to see who has the best woman but also who can like another partner read and find out?.
1. Chapter 1

The switch 2.

This one kind a remake on my other switch story but in stand of the future world it goes back to the past.

Sailor Moon and Her Boyfriend Tuxedo Mask also known has Serena and Darien they went on a date to the lake to have some alone time at least Darien wanted to make more fun and love but then while swimming outside in the lake they were pulled under some how wash up on sore in the past where Kagome and Inuyasha find them they become apart of the journey to kill Narku but what happens when Darien make a bet with Inuyasha who has the best women ever to where they test out Kagome and Serena to see who best.

Serena began fighting so much has Sailor Moon she was beginning to fight so much she felt strong but yet She was very loving but serious at times too.

Darien love her but for once he like to be with a women who knows what she wants in life. Serena knows what she wants but yet doesn't want to rush feeling between Herself and Darien.

And for Kagome She love Inuyasha a lot but was feeling neglected by Inuyasha's stubbornly and dents has hell at times.

Inuyasha knows Kagome feelings for him and in his mind he thinks Kagome is dents to not see how much he cares for her he not good with words and such things like Miroku, or Koga they know how to speak words of love to a women without problems but Inuyaaha always believe actions can speak louder then words too.

So what will happen when Darien make a bet to Inuyasha and everyone else for them to switch parnters lovers.  
read and find out for yourselves.

hope you will like this enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The switch 2.

Has Darien and Serena sat in his car heading for a weekend at a cabin on the lake where he and Serena could have some alone time together and no monsters to get in there way at least that what Darien was hoping for.

Hey Serena wake up were here spoke up Darien smiling. Where here asks Serena still sleepy from getting off the train then they rented a car and drove a long ways.

at the cabin like I promise I told you it was beautiful replied Darien. how long were we in the car after we hit that train station asks Serena surprised still.

About 3Hours replied Darien. Wow what a place for a get away weekend spoke up Serena. yes and it all Ares for the weekend spoke Darien smiling at Serena.

Serena love being with Darien so much but being alone with him made her nervous she never had sex before yeah she was 20 years old now she should want these things and she did but every time she let her guard down something always attack them she began feeling a fade of it but some time greatful for seeing how Darien acts around her when she made him wait witch she could see happen a lot and he freak out a lot about it.

Rai and the other girls told her to be prepared cause once Darien got her away from the city and alone he was going to try to sleep with her witch they all wanted to happen anyways thought Serena has she was putting clothes in the closest.

Hey Serena what would you like to do first asks Darien. I'm not sure haven't thought about what I want to happen between us replied Serena. I can think of a few things we could do replied Darien kissing her neck. Has his lips went across her sink she felt like her body was bubbling up inside.

Darien I have an idea spoke up Serena smiling. What is it asks Darien. Let go swimming now replied Serena smiling. Ok but I should tell you about the scary rumors going around about this lake replied Darien.

What kind of rumors asks Serena who hated scary stories. Like people disappearing into the lake and never seen again spoke up Darien laughing. What never to be seen again replied Serena freak out now.

Ah, ah, ah you should see the look on your face huh scary stuff in the lake what a joke spoke Darien. It not funny yelled back Serena. Don't worry Serena those rumors are just some sink joke college kids made up replied Darien smiling.

are you sure it safe for us to let are guard down asks Serena. Everything will be alright with the wicked queen gone and evil leaving us alone finally we can have peace who would dare hurt us spoke Darien.

You never know Darien replied Serena being serious. Serena this weekend is a free stress weekend no talking about monsters replied Darien. Find you get your wish spoke Serena.

Has she dress inside her swim suit she look hot super hot.

Darien was waiting for Serena he was already in the water.

what took so long asks Darien. Um took my time is all replied Serena swimming now out into deeper water.

Darien follow her out.

This lake feels weird spoke up Serena. Serena please don't rude this spoke Darien. Why are you so despite to get laid Darien yelled Serena. What where this all coming from yelled back Darien. you only wanted me to come way out here so you could bed me everyone talking about how you were telling your friends that you were finally going to get laid replied Serena.

Ok so I said that but I also want us to start acting like lovers again spoke Darien. we are lovers Darien you don't have to bring me out to places like this to show me love I love you just has much but I have to be serious for you for me for everyone I love you are my family and I promise I would protect you says Serena smiling.

I know but sometimes a man needs more loving too Serena not just protection replied Darien. Darien actions speak louder then words at time be peasant I'll I mean we will have sex when the time feels right replied Serena. You promise asks Darien. Yes as long has you keep respecting me then it may happen soon spoke Serena.

I can't wait till that night replied Darien smiling. Has he was about to kiss Serena and She him. till something grab Serena foot pulling her down.

Darien and Serena didn't know what was happening Serena manger to change into Sailor Moon before she black out along with Darien who change into tuxedo mask has well. they didn't remember a thing they both found there self's nowhere Darien fainted Sailor Moon had to swim them both to shore to be safe and out of the water Serena fell to the forest floor out cold.

meanwhile.

has Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting about kagome going home.

Inuyasha please I have to go yelled Kagome. Your not going and that final replied Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha have been fighting for about an hour now Miroku and Sango left them alone and set up camp somewhere quite from Kagome and Inuyasha fights.

Has Kagome and Inuyasha out to the lake to get fish for dinner they were fighting about Kagome leaving Kagome was losing her temper fast she was about to yell Sit like 50 times the pain if Inuyasha kept up this fight much longer.

And that when She turn away from his face and Inuyasha was about to notice Kagome say the sit word when he smelt the air two people scent he turn from Kagome running to the lake.

Kagome follow Inuyasha and seen what he had smelt she being the caring one out of her group beside Sango who was loving and more.

Hey are you alright asks Kagome grabbing hold of the girl checking for breathing from her and the guy next to her.

There both still alive come on Inuyasha let get them back to camp and take care of there wounds spoke up Kagome worried. Why should I help out asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha either you pick that girl up right now or I'll so say the S word 100 times more painful then the last time yelled Kagome carrying Darien to camp by dragging him the best she could.

Insulting wrench how dare she threaten me like this spoke up Inuyasha blazing mad. Has he pick up Sailor Moon her energy seem to relaxing his anger he felt happy all of a sudden.

Um huh I can't even remember why I was upset thought Inuyasha. He walk back to camp with Sailor Moon in arms. He just couldn't help not notice her beauty compared to Kagome she was to beautiful for a human it should be a crime he thought to himself.

meanwhile while back at camp.

Miroku Sango help me yelled Kagome calling for help. Kagome what wrong what happen where Inuyasha and who is that man asks Miroku asking a 1000 question at once.

I don't know his name Inuyasha coming be hide me with a girl who was with him though we found them both at the lake replied Kagome serious tone voice.

Inuyasha spoke up Shippbo jumping up and down.

Let see the wounds aren't bad on the man he seem find spoke up Kagome. yeah I don't see anymore blood so that good replied Sango.

Ok let check the girl spoke Kagome.

Has Sailor Moon laid right in front of Inuyasha's body when Kagome came around to try and undress Sailor Moon.

what gives this girls clothes won't come off spoke Kagome. Well there always a way to undress someone Kagome replied Sango looking for an opening to her skirt or top has they look around Serena was beginning to feel like someone was touching her but who.

Has Kagome was about to touch her locket.

Kagome was surprised and jump back when Sailor Moon just jump up knocking Kagome hands away from her chest.

Has everyone watch the women before them no one knew what to say about her at first.

hope you will like this enjoy. I'll write some more on this story soon thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The switch 2.

last time the group was setting down for the night till Kagome bought a man and a women back to there camp when Kagome was healing people like always and Sailor Moon woke up knocking Kagome a few feet from her.

anyway let continue the story.

Has Serena remember everything coming back all at once she remember a girl about to take her locket.

what the hell was that for why you attack me yelled Kagome confused by Serena jumping up slapping Kagome so hard she fell to the ground.

there's no need to attack us yelled out Sango.

Your trying to steal my locket yelled Sailor Moon angry.

No I wasn't going to steal from you I was looking for in opening to your clothes so I could clean your wounds is all replied Kagome smiling trying to show she wasn't going to hurt her. I thought your ribbon was holding your shirt up spoke Kagome.

Has Serena look over her wounds. My body will be find replied Sailor Moon.

But it not your hurt replied Sango. Please just stay away from me yelled Sailor Moon jumping into a near by tree.

She must not trust us Kagome spoke up Miroku. why would I trust you yelled Sailor Moon.

Umm... where I'm I spoke up Darien voice. Um how are you feeling asks Kagome smiling at Darien has she look at him. Has Darien came too he was looking up at a beautiful women who could easily be Rai's sister thought Darien.

Hello spoke Darien smiling back at Kagome. Serena seeing this became nervous about how friendly they were being with each other.

So what happen wait where's Sailor Moon asks Darien worried. I'm right here yelled Sailor Moon. oh thank god your alright replied Darien.

What happen in the lake Sailor Moon asks Darien. That what I like to know asks Kagome worried too.

Well we both were pulled under when we went swimming then everything went dark but before I went under I knock that Demon around till I kill it then there was a bright light where it felt like we were traveling back in time replied Serena.

Um I supposed that make scent to me too I felt like I was time traveling like back in the past replied Darien.

You time travel like me asks Kagome happy for the first time to meet people who travel though time like she does.

Yes we can but we don't know how to get back replied Sailor Moon. Well scent you don't know where you are why don't you both stay with us then we can make a plan to get you home after all you could possibly help us too spoke Kagome smiling.

That very kind of you we will go with you replied Darien smiling.

Then it settled replied Kagome smiling. Why do they have to go with us asks Inuyasha. oh shut up Inuyasha.

No need to worry your safe with us please come with us spoke up Kagome blushing.

We will stay with you for awhile says Darien.

No were not yelled Sailor Moon jumping out of her tree pushing Kagome away from Darien a bit they were being to close and to friendly for Serena's liking. What why not yelled back Darien.

Yeah you should stay with us we can help you plus protect you both spoke up Sango.

Come on Sailor Moon were lost let just let them help us replied Darien. No yelled Sailor Moon.

Why the hell not yelled Inuyasha getting angry with the fighting. How can we trust you all yelled Sailor Moon. your strangers how can we be so sure that we are safe for god sakes were in a world where demons are everywhere plus bandits people who are just plain nasty yelled Sailor Moon.

They all understood why she was acting like this.

I know you may not trust us easily and I can understand your point of view but were not evil people I promise you that no one will hurt either of you replied Miroku smiling.

Sailor Moon could tell he was telling the truth but was still worried about joining a new group. Sailor Moon nothing going to happen to us I won't allow it replied Darien smiling.

So what will happen next will Sailor Moon agree and what will happen when Darien finally loses his temper keep reading and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

The switch 2.

last time the group was trying to get Sailor Moon to come over to there side what will she say find out in this chapter.

Has Sailor Moon thought about Miroku words she agree with them but doesn't mean she had to trust them she thought till all of a sudden a demon came rushing at them all for Kagome jewel shards.

They all move out of the way Kagome barely move out of the way in time Inuyasha ran to her but Darien grab her out of the way fast eoff using his own magic to protect Kagome.

Thanks for Saving me spoke up Kagome. Your welcome after all you saved me replied Darien smiling.

Sailor moon felt anger and jealousy grow inside her.

Hey ugly over here yelled Sailor Moon angry but no one notice why she was mad for.

What are you doing yelled Inuyasha.

Moon golden heart attack yelled out Sailor moon attacking with a sword attacking with powerful blow it felt like the wind scar but stronger.

Wow she good spoke up Shippbo. how is she so powerful asks Inuyasha.

Sailor Moon is many things but power fighting is her strongest point spoke up Darien looking at all there surprised faces.

Now I really want her to stay with Her powers Narku won't be able to kill anymore people spoke up Inuyasha. Agree with Inuyasha she make a great allies replied Miroku.

That if she join us replied Kagome.

I have chosen spoke up Sailor Moon looking at them all. And what have you chosen asks Inuyasha crossing his arms over the other. We will join your quest and then we go home ok yelled Sailor Moon. Thanks baby replied Darien kissing her cheek.

Darien space spoke Sailor moon pushing him away from her face. What the hell do you mean space asks Darien.

Huh spoke Sailor moon has she jump up into her tree again one branch below Inuyasha, Sailor Moon didn't like people watching her when she was with Darien she didn't want him to get hurt by a demon or an enemy of some kind.

You know what I am truly beginning to hate this every time Serena yelled Darien. What you talking about yelled back Serena. Whenever we have a plan something always pulls you away from Me just it met it already this has nothing to do with being lost or demon's attacking us if we let are guards down it about you not truly loving me yelled Darien.

Oh boy look like a fight about to break out replied Sango. She was being rude to him there she acted like Inuyasha when he pushes me away whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha had heard her has well.

Darien that not true yelled Serena finding the right words.

It feels like it you won't let anyone see me given you loving or any compassion replied Darien. Darien please can we not talk about this asks Serena. You know what find I give up you win you get your way you want to fight find fight but i'm done yelled Darien.

What do you mean replied Serena confused.

Just stop talking to me yelled Darien sitting down by Kagome having some dinner Kagome offer him. Here some rumen Darien have some spoke Kagome smiling.

Thanks a lot priestess Kagome replied Darien.

Serena didn't mean to make him mad she got up and jump off to the forest floor walking away from everyone.

Hey wait where she going now asks Inuyasha. She will be find Half demon she knows how to protect herself yelled Darien still mad.

What the hell is wrong with how she is yelled Inuyasha.

You should talk Inuyasha like you know a woman who cares about you has if she sit right in front of your face yelled Kagome. you got nothing to say Kagome your boring and some times useless I wish I had someone like Sailor Moon who can take care of herself replied Inuyasha.

Huh has if you can understand Sailor Moon little lone love and be with her at least your Kagome show passion and love tore you replied Darien. Huh Kagome always get kidnap and always needing saving yelled back Inuyasha. Then let make a bet Half Demon yelled back Darien.

Has Sailor Moon return she was listening to Inuyasha and Darien fighting between who has the best girlfriend ever.

And what bet is that yelled back Inuyasha.

We switch woman Sailor Moon will be your responsibility and woman and Kagome will be mind replied Darien. Serena mouth drop wide open with what she just heard Darien said.

Huh all you would be doing is saving Kagome all the time yelled Inuyasha. I don't mind I have saved Serena a few times I can handle it replied Darien.

but believe me Inuyasha you wouldn't think Sailor Moon so hot if you knew how she truly act like yelled Darien. I'm sure I can be with her better then you could yelled back Inuyasha smiling. Find then let switch women replied Darien smiling.

Find I will take that bet you can have Kagome yelled Inuyasha. find then Sailor Moon is all yours yelled Darien.

What the hell Darien how dear you pass me off like that yelled Serena very angry.

Oh don't you worry Serena you will be find beside maybe you will be more greatful when you come back you will be begging me to take you in my arms replied Darien.

If you think this will make me want to sleep with you, you better think again i told you i'll only sleep with a man when he make me feel ready and safe plus the right time and place yelled Serena.

Well believe me you will be regreting not loving me now i will be giving Kagome the sweet kind of love Inuyasha never has so good luck with your new lover Inuyasha replied Darien.

Why that selfish jerk yelled Serena. Kagome surprising said yes to Darien faster then sitting Inuyasha to the ground.

At least Inuyasha a true worrier unlike you Darien yelled Serena. and He just like you so I'm sure you two will get along replied Darien.

What that suppose to mean yelled Inuyasha. good luck you two spoke up Kagome walking off with Darien. How dear he dump me like this spoke Serena. He's got the balls to make such a strong bet replied Miroku. Sango was still surprised along with pour Shippbo too.

That all for tonight thanks a lot for reading my other chapters will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The switch 2.

Sailor Moon was walking beside Inuyasha. everyone was still surprised that Sailor Moon were a thing and Darien and Kagome were no one knew how this was going to and the biggest question was what would happen if everyone fell in love with the one they were place with like Inuyasha what if his feelings for Kagome disappear and be replace by Sailor Moon or not.

Something coming for us really fast spoke up Sailor Moon before Kagome ever even scent the jewel shards.

It only Koga spoke Kagome. Who he asks Serena.

He's a wolf demon who madly in love with Kagome spoke up Shippbo sitting on Sailor Moon shoulder.

Um...so Darien it look like you have a rival for Kagome love replied Serena smiling.

Shut up yelled Darien.

Ah she right you know and for once I won't even bother to fight with him after all I have my new women replied Inuyasha standing beside Sailor Moon.

That is true spoke Serena has she turn around a kiss Inuyasha right in front of Darien.

She pulled away and went looking for a village to rest in.

She just kiss him yelled Darien. it looks like she taken your bet serious Darien spoke up Miroku follow after Sailor Moon and everyone else did too.

if she think she can make me jealous she better think again yelled Darien. yeah like that was so rude spoke Kagome.

Kagome have you ever been finger before asks Darien smiling. No but I have wanted Inuyasha to do it but he never go for it replied Kagome. well what do you say we make one hell of a night spoke up Darien.

You know what your right let do it I'm tired of Inuyasha he can have Serena for how ever long he want her I'm going to enjoy myself spoke Kagome.

good let go find some peace and quite replied Darien smiling.

has everyone ate dinner then went to sleep well almost everyone Darien and Kagome were having secret sex in there little room.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe Darien would take it this far it wasn't fair she should be his first and last.

She gave into Darien games if that the way he wanted it then find she can play just has dirty with Inuyasha she make that man fall madly in love with her and when Darien was bored with Kagome.

he wouldn't be getting her back same went for Kagome she was never giving Inuyasha back he was hers now and she knew how to play this out right.

well that all for this chapter hope you like it bye now more chapter will be coming up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The switch 2.

Sailor Moon was walking beside Inuyasha. everyone was still surprised that Sailor Moon were a thing and Darien and Kagome were no one knew how this was going to end at all.

Laughing...giggles has Darien and Kagome were laughing and talking about embarrassing things in there lives and secrets most of them.

Um...has Serena was close to punching Kagome face in and then Darien too for trying to make her jealous.

But She held herself better now after seeing Darien having Sex with Kagome She knew in her heart that she was going to have to be strong and fight away her human feelings of jealousy and brake into her older princess magic and something told her told her that now that Darien left her side that her true self was about to brake lose again.

Darien had no memories of everything that happen in the Moon Kingdom but back then his father offer his Son to be married to Queen Serenity daughter Princess Serenity when She was just a baby but because Queen Serenity never knew her husband was a full dog demon She asks that some how that someone sealed her powers away from her.

Endymion to sealing her demon side away plus marrying Her. but back then they all thought he purified Her forever but they were wrong.

But now that Darien wasn't close to her She was beginning to feel her inter Dog howling to be let out.

Back down to earth.

Hey are you alright asks Sango watching Serena closely. Huh...nothing to worry about Demon Slayer replied Sailor Moon showing her I don't care face.

Ok spoke up Sango continuing to walk beside Miroku.

Meow...spoke up Kirara jumping up onto Serena Shoulders. Ah...has She watch the Two Tail she was remembering Luna face coming to her mind.

Hello Kirara spoke Sailor Moon smiling petting Kirara's chin and She was purring loudly.

How did you do that I never heard Kirara purr like that asks Sango surprised look. Nothing really I just scratch her chin and she loves it replied Sailor Moon Smiling. ah I never thought to touch her there replied Sango smiling back.

Serena would know animals better then humans She spend all her time either fighting or working in the Zoo with all the Animals spoke up Darien.

She a Zookeeper that what she does for a job in are time to get money asks Kagome.

Yes it is you see we don't get paid for slaying monsters in the future so we have to work to cover are experience replied Darien Smiling.

But still why a zookeeper asks Kagome.

Because I like being around them more then humans yelled back Sailor Moon angry.

Chill out Serena there's no reason to get upset replied Darien.

Just because you make more money then me Darien doesn't mean your the best at everything yelled Sailor Moon.

Whatever come Darien let go set up camp done there where we can be away from all of them spoke up Kagome.

What about us Kagome asks Sango. you can sleep by Inuyasha and Serena replied Kagome.

What has gotten into her asks Miroku confused.

Darien's Dick replied Serena walking away for a better spot away from those sluts.

What do you mean Darien's yelled Inuyasha finally finding his words. Easy what I'm saying is that they wish to be alone again like they were back at that village so they can continue to have pure adult Sexual contract replied Sailor Moon.

What that can't be true she only been with him for a few days yelled back Inuyasha jealous and hurt. Yeah are you sure your not jumping to conclusion asks Miroku confused too has for everyone else.

Sailor Moon turn looking at them all.

Oh for heaven sake if you think I lie then go find out for yourselves replied Sailor Moon.

They all got up to find out the truth.

Shippbo was about to follow after them all too.

Hold it right there Shippbo come give me a hand with catching dinner asks Serena picking him up by the tail like Inuyasha always did.

What but I want to go with everyone yelled out Shippbo.

Um...Shippbo you stay with Sailor Moon ok replied Sango not wanted him to see anything just incase there was something happening like Sailor Moon said was happening.

with that they left to spy on Kagome.

back with Serena and Shippbo.

Why do I always have to stay put yelled Shippbo crossing his arms.

Your a little to young Shippbo to see what going on right now spoke Sailor Moon Smiling at him nicely. Huh your not has mean has Darien told Kagome you were spoke up Shippbo.

I hope you don't believe everything you hear Shippbo replied Sailor Moon. No I don't and I see your a very strong worrier that has a hard time loving and trusting someone replied Shippbo.

I do want to love Shippbo I want to be loved in return but there just always something always stopping me is all replied Sailor Moon.

Hey some day you will be says Shippbo smiling. Thanks Shippbo tell you what you help me out like a good little boy and help me get dinner and firewood i'll give you a good boy treat replied Sailor Moon smiling.

You promise asks Shippbo smiling. I promise replied Sailor Moon acting like she did with Rini. then a thought hit her if Serena and Darien never get married that means Rini will or may never be born because Kagome would become Rini's mother thought Serena sadden by this thought.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the other spying on Kagome and Darien and what they saw was true Serena's words were not false what so ever Inuyasha knew Kagome had reason to hate him in some ways but this was betrayal of there friendship and pour Serena didn't need this either.

Has they all return to the made up camp Shippbo and Serena made up they all thought sick thoughts plus anger thoughts.

Well now what you want to di asks Serena watching the fish being cook.

You were right there fucking each other replied Inuyasha growling.

Serena I'm so sorry spoke Miroku. for what asks Serena confused. well for that I knew Darien making the bet with Inuyasha was over the top but I didn't think they would take it seriously replied Miroku.

I did replied Serena. You did then why didn't you say anything yelled Inuyasha. Cause has soon has I heard him tell Inuyasha that he could have me he knew for once he was going to get lucky with Kagome because she so despite to get fuck by Inuyasha and because Inuyasha himself wouldn't give her what she wanted Darien could so she agree she wanted to feel loved spoke Serena.

That true she did feel that way replied Sango.

Anyway dinner done help yourself spoke Serena.

Serena can I asks you something spoke up Inuyasha. I guess I kinda have to after all you are my Man now replied Serena. Your Man asks Inuyasha. Yes you belong to me just has much has I belong to you in return spoke Serena smiling.

She right Inuyasha so witch mean if Darien can have his way with Kagome you can have your way with Serena replied Miroku having a perverted smile on his face.

Hold it right there Monk I'm not has easy has Kagome is however it is true Inuyasha and I are together but I'm so not ready for that to happen replied Serena blushing.

Your blushing so that must mean you really want too replied Miroku smiling.

Miroku that not funny yelled Serena and Inuyasha both angry and blushing.

after they fell asleep Serena stood up walk over to Inuyasha tapping his shoulder.

Um what are you doing awake asks Inuyasha. I scent something very strong but I don't know if I should wake the others over it replied Serena serious voice.

What do you think it is asks Inuyasha being serious too.

It feels like the Jewel that around Kagome neck like the shards replied Serena being serious.

Serena can you scent the shards asks Inuyasha. Yes I scent the ones Kagome carries in the bottle on the first day we met spoke Serena serious voice again.

Let go take a look then replied Inuyasha jumping from his tree.

Serena change back into Sailor Moon again behind a tree.

Where are you two going asks Miroku awake now. Yeah Serena scent something were going to go check it out you stay here and if were not back by morning then follow after us replied Inuyasha being serious.

Ok be careful you two replied Miroku.

Come on spoke Inuyasha. what asks Sailor Moon. Get on my back what else replied Inuyasha. Oh right replied Sailor Moon climbing on to Inuyasha to find out what She scent.

So what will they find keep reading and find out and I will show you soon the next time I update thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

The switch 2.

Last time Serena work up in the middle of the night scenting something strong so she went to Inuyasha telling him something was up so they both went to try and find the jewel shard.

Anyway let the story continue.

Has Inuyasha and Sailor Moon follow after the Shards or something She wasn't sure straight up what she scent but she was sure she felt the jewel.

Inuyasha hold up stop for a moment spoke up Sailor Moon. Why what for Asks Inuyasha confused to why she made him stop.

She got off of Inuyasha's back banning down to the ground for a rock has She pick it up she threw it ahead of them. it hit a barrier and was fired to gravel and dust.

Man that was so close few more steps and we could have gotten really hurt thank Sailor Moon that barrier is Dangerous it could've really hurt us replied Inuyasha. Your welcome replied Sailor Moon.

She walk in front of Inuyasha putting her figure out to the barrier it shock her hand. Careful yelled Inuyasha taken her hands into his hands kissing her figure for the pain to go away. Sailor Moon was blushing red but then shook it off pulling her hand away from him.

You shouldn't let your guard down replied Sailor Moon with a serious face. Inuyasha notice she was worried about something.

What wrong asks Inuyasha confused to why she pulled away when he was just trying to help her. It not you I just know that there a shard of the jewel behind this barrier and a strong demon replied Sailor Moon serious.

Has Inuyasha pulled his sword out to where the blade turn red and it cut right though the barrier to where they could get though.

Darien does have a point about Sailor Moon not liking affairs of passion and loving but I get the feeling she want to maybe I'll asks her thought Inuyasha.

Has they ran inside fast they kept going for about 15 min when they heard a angry voice yell at them.

Who dears to brake my barrier yelled out a Jaguar Demon. We Did yelled out Sailor Moon serious voice. You will regret it coming into my forest you will pay with your life's yelled The Demon angry. Just try it I'll cut off your head with my sword yelled out Inuyasha.

Has Inuyasha just jump into a fight with that demon without thinking about it the next thing Inuyasha knew he was attack from the right.

There was more then one demon here it was a pack of them.

Inuyasha yelled out Sailor Moon knocking the Demon off him by tackling it to the ground.

Foolish wench yelled the Demon coming down on her attacking her Sailor Moon Put a knife into his neck taken the Jewel shard out. You bitch now your going to get it yelled the Demon biting into Sailor Moon Shoulders.

Sailor Moon yelled Inuyasha jumping at the Demon using his claws but others kept getting in the way. Sailor Moon yelled out another spell taken the leaders head right off.

All the others stop fighting with Inuyasha and ran away after Seeing there leader dead.

Don't come back yelled out Inuyasha. Sailor Moon walk over to him. Has Inuyasha look at Serena Her hole right arm was bleeding like crazy.

And that where I'm going to end this chapter what will happen between Them keep reading and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The switch 2.

Last time Sailor Moon and Inuyasha mange to get the jewel witch in return Sailor Moon got hurt protecting Inuyasha from being killed let go back to where we left off shall we hope you enjoy the chapter.

Inuyasha are you hurt Asks Sailor Moon. Not really these wounds will heal fast replied Inuyasha. If you say so spoke Sailor Moon turning away from him has she held out the jewel shard and it glow pure again like when Kagome would touch one.

You purified the shard but how you do it I thought only Kagome or Kikyo could care for the jewel Spoke up Inuyasha surprised. My magic is a lot more carefree I guess but I have purified people a few times but this is new Replied Sailor Moon has she put it in her pocket.

She was tried now though but she didn't want to look weak in front of Inuyasha so she kept pushing herself harder.

Your hurt spoke up Inuyasha about to touch her. I'm find it heal itself replied Sailor Moon. You need to clean it otherwise it could get worst replied Inuyasha.

Find just shut up yelled Sailor Moon feeling her temper getting the better of her. Then She started walking away then fell to the ground but before she fell Inuyasha caught her.

Stupid girl why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain Asks Inuyasha.

Has She regain her straight she step up to Inuyasha's face.  
Who you calling names you jerk I'm not stupid yelled back Sailor Moon angry.

This surprised Inuyasha a lot.

Inuyasha was amazed by how strong Sailor Moon truly was but something told Inuyasha that it that kind of bravery that will get her kill but yet some how he couldn't help respect her too cause after all that how he always lived in his life Meeting someone who was just like him made him truly happy she understands him more then Kikyo or Kagome ever did.

Sailor Moon forgive my mouth I don't mean to insult you at all replied Inuyasha. I guess I'll forgive you for now spoke up Sailor Moon. Come on says Inuyasha picking her up into his arms instead of her on his back. What are you planning Inuyasha Asks Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha look down at Sailor Moon's eyes that show how she felt.

Serena spoke up Inuyasha. Yes what is it Asks Serena serious face. Look I'm not good with words with speaking to women spoke Inuyasha thinking hard to get Serena to trust him more.

Serena seen his face so she broke the silents for him to continue what he was trying to say. Go on replied Serena trying hard not to blush.

Well I guess what I'm trying to say is Serena please open up to me let me protect you let me take care of you when your hurt like this for like tonight you got hurt protecting me in return witch mean you cared about my safety has well so please let me Protect you please Replied Inuyasha smiling nicely for once.

Inuyasha spoke up Serena finding her words to speak to him. Yes what is it Asks Inuyasha still walking with her in his arms.

I know that you think that I don't trust you but in truly I do trust you more then I trusted in Darien spoke Serena blushing lightly.

You trust Me Serena Asks Inuyasha surprised.

Yes I do replied Serena smiling back. Look you know how Darien says I don't like to be loved or people seeing us being together Says Serena. Yeah replied Inuyasha.

I told Shippbo my reason behind my loving people replied Serena. What did you say to him Asks Inuyasha wondering what Shippbo knew.

I told him that I never Asks for this life but weather I like it or not it what I am but loving someone is harder on me then others spoke up Serena sad voice. Why is that asks Inuyasha. You should know that answer Inuyasha cause after all your the same has me replied Serena. Oh how you figure that Asks Inuyasha.

You push Kagome away so Narku wouldn't hurt her you don't want anyone seeing you have family friends that mean the world to you so you try to keep yourself away from them replied Serena.

I use to think like that yeah it true I push Kagome harder then the rest of them because I wanted her to be stronger replied Inuyasha.

So why not tell her then Asks Serena. Because I figure it would be my test for her to see if she could handle who I am spoke Inuyasha. And she didn't pass your test did she Asks Serena. No She didn't replied Inuyasha smiling.

Um...Inuyasha can I tell you something asks Serena. Sure replied Inuyasha smiling. Trust me I do want to be love I want Sex and fun grown up fun things Says Serena blushing red.

Inuyasha blush at this comet has well cause deep down Inuyasha would love to know how that feels too scent he's still a virgin himself.

Oh so if you want to so bad why don't you replied Inuyasha blushing. Something always stopping me I guess if it not some monster attacking us it people saying things about me to Darien that I was a waste of time spoke Serena saddest face came to her face.

I understand perfectly Serena I know how that feels believe me spoke up Inuyasha.

Thanks I'm glad someone does replied Serena nuzzling Inuyasha chest.

Serena if I were human would you love me like you do Darien Asks Inuyasha blushing. No cause that be wrong and selfish to ask of you plus I couldn't love you has a human because I'm already in love with you has a half demon for who you were born to be spoke Serena blushing then fell asleep in his arms has her powers return to her locket and change her back into her kimono she got in that village.

Her Kimono was dark blue with Flowers on it she look beautiful to Inuyasha's eyes.

Serena replied Inuyasha surprised someone could love him the way he was he knew Kagome had said she did but he had a hard time believing her words.

She asleep she must truly trust me to put herself safety in my arms to fall asleep like this spoke Inuyasha surprised but then it turn to a sweet smile on his eyes. She truly does trust me Says Inuyasha.

Has he raise Serena to his lips to her's he couldn't help wanting to feel those lips on his. He was so close only few inches apart then He heard Kagome Voice and the others call out his name he pulled away fast before anyone seen anything.

Inuyasha what happen to Serena yelled Darien still overly protective of Serena.

We got into a fight over the jewel shard Serena scent so when we got there i rush in without thinking and Sailor Moon knock the demon off me then his pack started fighting us too replied Inuyasha.

She saved me by getting herself hurt in the possess Says Inuyasha sad for letting her get hurt.

Well let us fix's her wounds before they get worst replied Kagome. Inuyasha whispered Serena. Yes what is it Serena Asks Inuyasha. I want Sango to heal me I don't want her touching me replied Serena angry still.

What she say Asks Kagome. She want Sango to heal her wounds not Kagome replied Inuyasha understanding why too. Oh sure I'd be happy to help out spoke up Sango smiling.

That all for this chapter thank you for reading till next time bye now.


	9. Chapter 9

The switch 2.

So has they return to camp Inuyasha went hunting for lunch while Sango help Serena heal. I wonder why she won't let me touch her spoke Kagome.

Probably because you fuck the man she loved replied Shippbo knowing he heard Miroku and Sango talking the night before about something about Kagome fucking Darien and hurting Serena's feelings.

So what she ask for it i told her that she regret it later on for pushing me away yelled back Darien. Witch we never agree too yelled Inuyasha who had heard everything.

Um i do believe you said Kagome was mind and i could do what ever i wanted that what the switch means Half Demon replied Darien. That it call me Half Demon one more time and you won't be speaking another word so help me yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha Sit boy yelled Kagome angry at his threat.

Ah...Inuyasha spoke up Serena has she jump up has soon has Kagome said sit again.

Serena easy your wounds are still healing called out Sango putting her hands out to her. I'm find spoke Serena has she look around the camp then her eyes fell to a big hole in the ground she crawl over to it seeing Inuyasha in it. How cruel spoke Serena angry.

Huh...come on Darien let go replied Kagome has they walk away.

Inuyasha are you alright asks Serena worried. Huh has Miroku and Sango notice Serena being worried over Inuyasha. Huh has Inuyasha crawl out of the hole he seen Serena looking down at him with sorrow eyes. What wrong asks Inuyasha. She cruel to you how could you ever love someone who make your life feel threatened like that yelled Serena in tears. I never said i love her replied Inuyasha.

Don't lie to me Inuyasha my eyes have shown what you feel for her i know how jealous you were when i told you that they were sleeping together replied Serena. So maybe i did have some feelings for her but Kagome used to be more gentle and loving but sometime she sat me when she felt i was being to mean to shippbo or other reasons replied Inuyasha.

Huh...weak humans replied Serena feeling like her demon side was taken over now.

Sorry for freaking out Inuyasha I'm sorry spoke Serena.

It alright the Kagome I once truly cared for has betrayed my friendship and love but I don't need her anymore she can keep Darien for all I care cause I have you replied Inuyasha.

Has the others went to see if they could find anymore information on Narku or any trouble in the aria leaving them alone with each other.

That all for this chapter thank you for reading till next time bye now.


	10. Chapter 10

The switch 2.

Serena and Inuyasha were talking for along time till Serena put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell asleep and so did Inuyasha.

After a few hours Serena woke back up seeing how Inuyasha and her were sleeping with each other she blush at this but didn't mind at all he made her feel safe and the timing was nice too thought Serena.

Has she took hold of Inuyasha gently so she wouldn't wake him up at all. She laid him down on her lap where he was so cute when he sleep thought Serena blushing smiling.

She watch over him for a few hours then fell back to sleep has well before she went to sleep she place a barrier around them.

Has a few hours more went by Inuyasha woken up feeling softness under his head has he open his eyes and found himself looking up at Serena face his head was laying in her lap he blush lightly he couldn't help holding back how she made him feel inside but what was it was his demon side plus human heart falling for her thought Inuyasha.

Has he stood up watching her face some more then he got that feeling again he wanted to feel those lips a pond his own.

Has he place a hand gently on her face to where her lips were only a few meters away from each other Inuyasha finally place his lips over hers and his spirit was flying he was happy.

Has Serena slept all of a sudden she felt something strong pushing up ageist her lips wait someone was kissing her but who with that thought she woke up opening her eyes to find Inuyasha being the one to kiss her.

Why he doing this does he truly like me why do I feel like for once it ok to let my guard down why does he make me feel so safe thought Serena.

Has Inuyasha pulled away from Serena he seen how she look at her he never seen her eyes like this there were so many emotions going though them.

Serena I just I um...before Inuyasha could finish speaking Serena cut him by jumping onto Inuyasha kissing him back holding him strongly never wanting to let go ever.

Inuyasha kiss her back too it turn into a strong make out session.

Finally they pulled away for air and were about to go in for another kiss when they both heard a load Smack sound in the trees Miroku and Sango were spying on them they both pulled away blushing red.

Inuyasha yelled at them all for spying on him.

Inuyasha we only came back to tell you we found a demon that been bother people and what not but when we got here you were on top of Serena spoke up Sango smiling.

Then let get a move on then spoke up Serena smiling. find let go then replied Inuyasha. Has they return to the village Darien and Kagome were at getting more information on the demon.

Hey so what you hear Kagome Asks Miroku.

Well they say it a strange Horse that doing the attack it like a big demon horse that has a body colored white and a main and tail mix with rainbow colors replied Kagome serious voice.

They say this demon horse has never been tame by anyone not one person has been able to ride it spoke Darien.

Um so it must be just like Entei replied Miroku. alright let go then spoke up Serena jumping up onto Inuyasha's back.

Kagome did miss riding on his back a lot but didn't know what to really do so She ridded with Darien on a horse the village lead to him.

that it for now I'll be getting into the horse chapter soon keep reading that all for reading till next time bye now.


	11. Chapter 11

The switch 2.

Has the group travel to the very spot someone said they saw the wild horse demon was for told would be at.

Ok let continue where we left off.

Hey there it is spoke up Kagome pointing to a very large horse. Wow they weren't kidding around it main and tail really is rainbow colored replied Shippbo surprised.

Sailor Moon felt something strong about this demon horse it felt like it was lonely she could feel it but look like the horse had people misunderstood.

Stop right there yelled out Inuyasha. your not getting away with attacking that village spoke up Darien angry.

Has the horse began fighting them all it look like it was just sacred and wanted to run away.

Has Darien slash his sword into the demon horse. it attack by kicking Darien back with it front legs. Darien yelled out Kagome has she shot her arrow at it but it used it speed to move out of the way running away has fire flew from it hooves and took off really fast trying to run away.

Oh no you don't yelled out Sango throwing her weapon at the horse making it fall out of the sky. you hit it spoke Miroku. yeah we better finish it off Says Sango serious voice.

Stop yelled Serena. What why yelled Kagome.

It not evil Replied Serena. Serena were not talking about this that horse is going to die now move it yelled Darien about to walk around Serena to finish the horse off. But Sailor moon jump him knocking him back.

what the hell are you doing yelled Kagome.

Sailor Moon walk over to the demon horse touching it face she felt it pain and the hurt of people hurting him. Has the horse jump up from her touch and nearly hit her but she move faster then the horse did.

Serena stop it going to kill you yelled Darien angry ay her.

She didn't listen to Darien she was going to calm the horse down and tame it herself her moon magic should help out a lot thought Sailor Moon.

( Ok here I'm about to put in a song that called I've got my eyes on you. from Princess Jasmine from Aldden).

Ssssssh it OK I'm not going to hurt you Spoke up Serena Smiling brightly. The Demon Horse was confused by the girl looking at him though his eyes.

Then she started singing to calm him down.

I know your sacred and I know what you been though first praise.

Look in my eyes can you see that I'm Frighten too sang out Serena 2nd praise.

Everyone else didn't move a spot and were taken back by this act in Serena.

3rd praise. So let take 1 step at a time Sang out Serena louder and louder has her hand reach out for the Horses face witch didn't happen at all the horse scream back at her to where she jump back falling on her butt but kept singing loudly.

I won't give up that one thing that I swear that will be true, for it said by the wise keep your eyes on the prize and I've got my eyes on you sang out Serena voice once again.

what is she trying to prove Asks Kagome. I don't know replied Darien.

More singing ...

It's hard to trust when you been misunderstood Sang Serena has she held up a magic rope with her magic to place it on him it went around his neck and jump back on it back legs. calling out more sounds.

Everyone became nervous now what she was thinking about doing but still sat still watching everything play out.

But starting now we will be treated like we should so let take one step at a time Sang out Serena pulling the rope harder in her arms and hands straight pulling him to level with her to make him look her in the eyes.

I won't give up that one thing I swear to be true and I won't give in I'm stronger then the ever knew, don't try to run cause i'll just be there when you do. Sang Serena voice walking beside the horse petting him on the back.

for it said by the wise to keep your eyes on the prize and I kept my eyes on you Sang out Serena has she now climb up onto the demon horses back sitting on him.

Serena what are you doing yelled Darien making the demon horse freak out jumping around trying to bunk Serena off but She held on tighter and just kept singing.

The demon horse bunk and leap into the air doing everything to get hurt off.

Serena stop your going to get kill yelled Inuyasha going to try and get her off before she get hurts but then stop the horse was feeling Sailor Moon energy and understood her more now.

I won't give up that one thing I swear will be true for it said by the wise to keep your eyes on the prize and I've kept my eyes on you Sang Serena has she hugged the horse head has the horse finally settled and nuzzle her back being happy for once he finally took defeat she was his Master now so he listen to her only.

End of song.

Serena how did you do that Asks Miroku. He was misunderstood that all he wanted to play with the village children but everyone else misunderstood him and try to kill him he couldn't trust anyone but me who fought harder for him to see that I was his friend replied Serena smiling has she pet her new friend.

So all that time all he wanted was to play with the children Asks Sango feeling guilty for hurting him. Yes that what he wanted his pack died out and some ran away he couldn't find them so he was alone unloved that what I scents in his spirit replied Serena crying for his pain.

I'm so sorry for hurting you forgive me spoke up Sango petting it face. He made a sound witch sounded good so she took it he forgave her.

Well like go find a camping spot spoke up Serena smiling. sure replied Everyone else beside Kagome and Darien.

Aren't you coming Asks Inuyasha. After all this time you still can't stop feeling things for others you stupid girl yelled Darien angry.

How does me being caring a problem Darien or is it because I have more of a heart then your whore Kagome does you can just keep your words to yourself Spoke Serena. before anyone knew anything Darien move fast and threw one of his Red Roses at her causing her to be shock by it like the time he try to kill her for queen Barrel.

She flew off the horses back shock in pain. Ahhhhhh what are you doing Yelled out everyone beside Kagome who was confused.

Serena Yelled out Inuyasha attacking the vines around Serena body has she fell forward Inuyasha's arms. What the hell your problem how dear you do that to her Yelled Sango running to Serena's side.

If you ever talk about Kagome like that again I'll kill you Spoke Darien serious deadly tone voice.

The democratic Demon horse Attack Darien has he was about to walk away. What the so you want to die ah you stupid horse yelled Darien. Has Serena stood up she shot Darien with her own powers.

Leave my Horse alone yelled Serena angry. Huh you think you can fight me Asks Darien evilly laughing.

Don't push your luck Serena Spoke Darien. You know what I've had it up to here with all this fighting yelled Miroku angry.

You ever scent you all came here everything has been wrong so from here on out You two go home and Kagome you return to Inuyasha. things need to go back the way they once were yelled Miroku.

Forget it yelled Inuyasha if you think I want Slut Kagome back you got another thing coming Miroku. yeah I'm not taken Serena back yelled Darien angry.

Nothing is right you two yelled Miroku. All I know Miroku is that I'm very much falling in love with Serena and if you want to brake up the group because of them then I'll travel alone with Sailor Moon Replied Inuyasha.

Everyone was just to tents and said things they didn't mean beside Darien and Kagome they meant every word.

Everyone went there own way for the night Serena and Inuyasha took off with Starlight Serena demon horse that what she called him.

Shippbo went with Sango, Miroku and Kirara to the village and Darien and Kagome return to Keada to try and jump into the well together.

what will happen when the group come across again will things ever be normal between them will Miroku fear be answered what happen when Kagome find out Serena pregnant but She want to go back to Inuyasha.

Serena and Inuyasha were spending alone time a lot to where they wanted more but will Serena allow it will Inuyasha be able to fall madly in love where he can honestly say he has a wife a family what will happen.

to be continue keep reading that all for reading till next time bye now.


End file.
